


Запах женщины

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: How will Will handle this news, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), TWO IDIOTS, Using your words gets you stabbed less, Will is ready to bone, calmly and not with a knife, crack and fluff, probably, too bad Hanners is seeing someone else
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Уилл надеялся, что после совместного падения они придут в итоге к более-менее романтическим отношениям, а Ганнибал посто взял и… завёл себе любовницу. Вот же сволочь! Само собой, Уилл огорчился. Как, думаете, серийные убийцы будут справляться с ревностью и романтическими признаниями? Едва ли хорошо… да, пожалуй, даже очень плохо.





	Запах женщины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scent of a Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362332) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



Сидя перед камином, Уилл коротал время бокалом виски и размышлениями, какую претенциозную композицию он создаст из Ганнибала Лектера, когда наконец прикончит эту гадину.

Мысли вызывали грустную улыбку. Некоторые вещи в их отношениях, видимо, не изменятся никогда.

Уилл делал глоток за глотком, лениво наблюдая, как огонь пожирает ещё одно полено, оставляя только чёрные угли, и проклинал каждый свой выбор, который он сделал после того, как столкнул их с обрыва. Он сам решил вытащить Ганнибала из воды, когда вынырнул, но не увидел его рядом. Сам решил бить кулаком Ганнибалу в грудь, угрожая и умоляя, глотая солёную воду вперемешку со слезами и взывая ко всем богам, которых только мог вспомнить. Это он принял решение вломиться в крохотный медпункт где-то на границе с Северной Каролиной, проломить охраннику череп и сбежать с лекарствами и всем, что смог унести. Потом решил обработать и зашить свои раны самостоятельно, сделав собственное лицо больше похожим на огородное пугало, чтобы сосредоточиться на травмах Ганнибала. И наконец, он сам решил проводить все долгие ночи без сна, наблюдать, как Ганнибал становится всё бледнее и бледнее, и сжимать в ладонях его руку, когда лихорадка дважды чуть не вырвала его жизнь у Уилла.

Он так тщательно делал каждый свой выбор. Рассчитывая на призрачную возможность, мимолётное обещание, что когда-то и в их будущем наступит долгожданный мир.

А вот на что Уилл не рассчитывал, так это на то, что Ганнибал сделает свой собственный выбор.

Для начала он выбрал для них безопасный дом с двумя удалёнными друг от друга спальнями. Затем решил присвоить им личности деловых партнёров со всеми вытекающими. Конечно, оставалась ещё куча ужинов, официальных и не очень, с огромным количеством философских споров и без единого шанса коснуться чужой ноги под столом. Однажды Уилл даже сильно напился и выпалил прямо в лицо, что соскучился по нормальному сексу, а очнулся в своей комнате, одинокий и одетый, со стаканом воды и двумя таблетками аспирина на тумбочке в качестве единственного утешения.

И он смирился с выбором Ганнибала, по крайней мере Уилл так думал. Но последняя выходка заставила всерьёз задуматься, не зря ли он тогда спас этого хладнокровного паршивца из вод Атлантики.

 

Ганнибал завёл привычку гулять по ночам. Поначалу Уилл думал — может, он охотится? Однако по возвращении Ганнибал не упоминал ни о какой новой цели для их обеденного стола. Как-то Уилл ждал его в кабинете у камина и слегка напрягся, когда Ганнибал хлопнул дверью, повесил пальто и пересёк фойе. Он ненадолго заглянул в комнату, устало улыбнувшись.

— Кажется, я устал больше обычного, так что отправлюсь сразу спать. Спокойной ночи, Уилл.

И ушёл до того, как Уилл смог что-либо ответить. В животе что-то противно перевернулось. Ганнибал всегда читал перед сном у камина. Всегда расспрашивал Уилла, как прошёл его день. Ещё что-то не давало покоя, Уилл закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на деталях, которые взбудоражили кровь.

Его волосы.

Длинные пряди неряшливо падали Ганнибалу на глаза, а сзади торчали во все стороны. Ветра на улице не было, чтобы взъерошить волосы настолько, а значит, чьи-то руки постарались так тщательно разрушить всегда аккуратную причёску. Господи, как же он надеялся тогда, что Ганнибал просто подрался. Уилл вскочил раньше, чем закончил мысль, и помчался к вешалке обнюхивать пальто и шарф Ганнибала. Как чёртов пёс. Он надеялся учуять запах крови, запах свежего мяса, да чего угодно, лишь бы опровергнуть понимание, которое начало формироваться в его голове. Вот только не было там никакого медного запаха, лишь лёгкий аромат жасмина.

Тонкий запах.

Духи.

Исключительно женский парфюм, вроде того, что так любила Беделия, деликатно размазывая за ушами и по линии декольте. Вполне вероятно, что-то подобное вдыхал Ганнибал, когда трахал Алану. Запах, который никогда не будет ассоциироваться с потрёпанным жизнью мужиком, отросшими кудрями и вечной щетиной.

 

Этот жасминовый аромат имел тенденцию усиливаться с каждым днём, равно как и сам Ганнибал с каждым разом приходил всё более помятым. Он пропадал почти каждую ночь, возвращаясь позже и позже, всё с большим беспорядком и неизменно усталой, но очень довольной улыбкой на лице.

 

— Не ходил бы ты гулять так часто, — пробормотал Уилл однажды утром за чашкой кофе, скрывая розовеющие щёки за густым паром.

— Почему это? — Ганнибал даже не удосужился оторвать глаз от газеты. Уилл почувствовал, что начинает потихоньку пригорать изнутри.

О нет, умолять и унижаться он не станет. Он скорее убьёт их обоих, чем начнёт заниматься чем-то подобным.

— Поздние прогулки берут своё. Постоянно возвращаешься уставшим. Ты выглядишь таким старым, — выплюнул Уилл, поднимаясь из-за стола под колким взглядом Ганнибала поверх газеты.

 

Тогда Уилл начал собирать улики и украдкой спускаться в прачечную после каждого возвращения. На рубашках Ганнибала отыскались не только смазанные следы губной помады, но и тонкие зацепки на ткани рукавов, которые, к сожалению, способны были оставить лишь острые женские ногти. На одном из пиджаков он даже нашёл след от слюны вперемешку с помадой.

Ярость закипала в нём, как вода в чайнике, и оседала накипью в мозгах. Ганнибал столько раз губил и спасал его только для того, чтобы сбросить со счетов ради какой-то потаскухи с запахом жасмина и острыми когтями.

Нужно было что-то делать.

 

И вот теперь Уилл сидел перед угасающим камином, обдумывая один вопрос: что сделал бы на его месте Ганнибал?

Уилл прикоснулся пальцами ко лбу, прослеживая выпуклую линию шрама. Напряг пресс, чтобы почувствовать улыбку, оставленную ему в подарок. Уже давным давно Ганнибал дал понять: если дело касается любви — либо ты сам отдашь своё сердце, либо его просто вырвут из твоей груди.

***

Поставить на машину трекер оказалось даже легче, чем Уилл рассчитывал. Весь вечер Ганнибал провёл в ванной, вероятно, прихорашиваясь для своей гарпии с цветочным парфюмом, предоставив таким образом достаточно времени, чтобы разместить крохотный кусочек пластика под ковриком пассажирского сидения.

Уилл проверил приложение на телефоне. Сигнал был отличный.

Оставалось только ждать.

Когда Ганнибал быстрым шагом направился к выходу, Уилл успел лишь махнуть на прощание из дверей кабинета. Он прислушался к отъезжающей машине и тут же выскочил в коридор за кроссовками. По дороге остановился на кухне рядом с подставкой для ножей. Мясницкий тесак казался слишком броским, но, с другой стороны, Уилл имел на подобную броскость полное право. В конечном итоге он выбрал нож для отделения костей, более элегантный и тонкий, способный оставить столь же болезненный шрам, как оставленные человеком, которого он намеревался пометить. Он уже решил, что позволит Ганнибалу пережить эту ночь, но не был до конца уверен, не появится ли на лбу доктора короткое прозаичное напоминание «WILL».

Уилл проверил телефон и нахмурился. Маячок показывал, что машина Ганнибала остановилась в нескольких кварталах от их дома. Он даже перезапустил приложение и обновил GPS-соединение. Точка с места не сдвинулась.

Либо Ганнибал трахает скучающую домохозяйку по соседству, либо Уилл оставит очень сердитый отзыв с одной звездой на Амазоне.

Хмуро глядя на свой телефон, Уилл открыл кухонную дверь и вышел во двор. Если срезать через лес, то можно добраться до машины Ганнибала через пару минут. Он ещё разок взвесил в руке нож.

Добравшись до нужного места и придерживаясь зарослей ежевики, Уилл рассматривал мирно спящий тупик. Рядом оказалось лишь два недостроенных дома, оба нежилые, в одном даже окон не было, машина стояла под фонарём прямо у самой стройки.

Уилл прищурился, когда заметил движение внутри салона. Почти ожидал увидеть два переплетённых тела и отпечатки ладоней по влажному стеклу, но вместо этого узрел лишь Ганнибала, в полном одиночестве поправляющего книгу.

Очень осторожно и стараясь оставаться в тени, он подполз поближе. Окно со стороны Ганнибала было открыто, и прохладный ночной ветерок трепал страницы. Главное избегать подветренной стороны, чтобы оставаться незамеченным до прибытия его пассии.

Уилл устроился в кустах и принялся ждать.

А потом ещё ждать.

А потом ещё.

После почти трёх часов безмятежного чтения в машине Уилл впал в замешательство. Ганнибалу надоело читать книги у камина и захотелось подышать чистым воздухом с привкусом бетонной крошки? Или он опасался показывать Уиллу книгу? Заделался на старости лет в тайные фанаты «Пятидесяти оттенков серого» что ли?

Внезапный шум чуть не спугнул Уилла. Но он давно уже привык правильно реагировать на неожиданность, а потому остался неподвижен. Тем более, что неожиданностью оказался просто будильник у Ганнибала на телефоне.

Отключив звук и сладко зевнув, Ганнибал вышел из машины. Оставил книгу на переднем сидении и достал саквояж. Положив сумку на крышу, Ганнибал слегка потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. А потом погрузил пальцы в волосы и начал сильно-сильно их трепать. Сначала взбил чёлку, затем сильно запутал пряди позади. Когда он закончил, его голова выглядела так, словно побывала в эпицентре торнадо.

Добившись нужно эффекта с причёской, Ганнибал потянулся к сумке. Стеклянный флакон в его руках поймал отблеск фонарей, когда он принялся пшикать себе на шею. Аромат жасмина, подхваченный ветром, доплыл до кустов.

Уилл понял, что замер с открытым ртом, только когда мерзкий парфюм осел у него на языке, так сильно он отвлёкся на Ганнибала, который опрыскивал собственную ширинку, прежде чем спрятать флакон обратно в сумку.

Ещё какое-то время он наблюдал, как Ганнибал выправляет рубашку и расстёгивает её, имитируя помятость до нужного уровня разврата. Он даже не забыл пропустить пару пуговиц, когда застёгивал её обратно и наспех вправлял в брюки. А потом, хорошенько всё взвесив, и ремень решил перекрутить, чтобы тот соответствовал экстренно-быстрым сборам.

Порывшись в сумке, Ганнибал выудил пластиковый пакет.

Нечто похожее на благоговение снизошло на Уилла, когда он увидел, как блестящий доктор всея психиатрии Ганнибал Лектер, известный серийный убийца-каннибал и высший свет Балтиморского общества по совместительству, тщательно надевает накладные ногти на каждый палец правой руки. Ногти были должным образом установлены (видать, сноровка не подводила), и он с силой провёл ими по рукаву и груди, позволяя острию подцеплять тонкую ткань. Уилл моргнул, когда услышал характерный звук вырванной в зацепке нитки. Ганнибал на мгновение опустил глаза, а потом с лёгкой улыбкой обхватил себя руками и с нажимом провёл ногтями по спине. Дальше он аккуратно снял ногти и аккуратно сложил их обратно в пакет.

Довольный своим искусно потрёпанным видом, Ганнибал снова завозился в сумке, извлекая золотистый тюбик. Он снял крышечку, и Уиллу пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не фыркнуть. Ганнибал нанёс ярко-красную помаду на нижнюю губу, поднял воротничок рубашки и изрядно обтёр его. Оставшись удовлетворённым содеянным, он неаккуратно стёр помаду с губ, размазав заодно по подбородку. В лунном свете он выглядел почти окровавленным, как будто выдрал очередной кусок глотки у очередного Дракона.

Закончив, Ганнибал достал ручное зеркало, изучая созданный образ. Когда Уилл двинулся обратно к дому из кустов, тот всё ещё стоял, раздумывая, каких ещё изменений заслуживает разыгранная композиция.

Уилл знал, что должен злиться.

Он должен быть в ярости.

Вот только…

_Я осторожен, не показываю полного шоу, делаю это почти украдкой. Я точно рассчитал, сколько провокаций потребуется, чтобы вызвать нужную мне реакцию. Меня не интересуют раненые взгляды и обиженные чувства. Мне нужно чистое исступление — собственническая ярость одного монстра по отношению к другому. Раз уж Уилл не позволял мне ухаживать за ним, значит я требую, чтобы он грубо взял меня. Таков мой замысел._

Ухмылка отказывалась сходить с лица на протяжении всей дороги к дому. Да, это по-прежнему была обычная манипуляция, одна из тех, которые всегда раздражали Уилла, но было в ней что-то бесспорно сладкое. Ганнибал не отказался от него. Он просто купил духи и попробовал ковырнуть его снова.

Добравшись до кухни, Уилл разулся на пороге, аккуратно переступая через коврик, и вернул нож на место. Постучал пальцем по губе. Ганнибал так усердно трудился, чтобы вызвать завистливую ярость в Уилле, что несправедливо будет не отплатить ему той же монетой…

Однако всё нужно сделать быстро — Ганнибал вернётся с минуты на минуту. Он скинул корзину с фруктами и закатил манго под входную дверь. Цветочная композиция оказалась следующей. Уилла всегда раздражала эта ваза, и он с большим удовольствием зашвырнул ею в не менее отвратительную картину Ледо, приобретённую Ганнибалом в каком-то богом забытом антикварном магазине Сантьяго. Наконец, Уилл схватил стакан, наполнил его виски, потом двумя пальцами намочил рубашку и шею — достаточно, чтобы запах спиртного был сильным — и прополоскал горло.

Он сплюнул виски в раковину как раз в тот момент, когда в двери завозился ключ. Воспользовавшись секундой покоя, стёр ухмылку и напустил на себя хмурый вид. Гибко выгнулся возле стойки. Застыл в ожидании.

Элегантная рука подобрала манго. Ганнибал нахмурился и вошёл в кухню.

— Уилл?

— Где тебя носило? — Уилл дёрнулся вперёд, едва не расплескав алкоголь из стакана.

— Я гулял. С другом. — Глаза Ганнибала темнели по мере сканирования открывшейся перед ним картины.

— Нет у тебя никаких друзей.

— Видимо, один всё же есть. — Губы Ганнибала изогнулись в крохотной улыбке. Уилл запустил в него стаканом, но гавнюк оказался прытким, а потому не только увернулся, но даже успел перехватить запястье.

— Ты пьян.

— А ты воняешь как шлюха, — прошипел Уилл, хватая Ганнибала за волосы и запрокидывая голову назад. У основания горла завиднелась маленькая ссадина. Мать твою, как он себе засос то умудрился поставить?

— Не думал, что ты будешь возражать против обычного парфюма. — Ганнибал звучал удивительно самодовольно, но Уилл нашёл в себе силы не улыбнуться.

— Я возражаю против твоих поздних возвращений домой, насквозь провонявшим своей потаскухой, — прорычал Уилл, дёргая Ганнибала за воротник и прижимая засос большим пальцем. — Позволил ей пометить себя?

— И что же ты собираешься сделать, Уилл?

Уилл склонил голову, чтобы скрыть ухмылку. Господи, Ганнибал, ты такой невыносимый, хотя едва ли об углы не трёшься.

— Я собираюсь тебя отмыть. — С этими словами он покрепче схватил Ганнибала за загривок и потащил к лестнице, впрочем тот не оказывал ни малейшего сопротивления. Уилл даже успел поймать его торжественную улыбку в зеркале, когда они проходили мимо. Он распахнул двери спальни Ганнибала и поволок его к ванной.

А потом как есть толкнул в душевую кабину и включил воду.

— Уилл! — Ганнибал прижался к стенке, пытаясь избежать брызг на дорогих ботинках и тонких брюках.

Уилл прислонился к двери душа.

— Стоило задуматься о своих грёбаных модных вещичках до того, как эта сука их испортила, Ганнибал. Ну, и что ты на меня уставился? Раздевайся, не маленький.

Ганнибал смотрел на него ещё секунд десять, затем его глаза недобро блеснули, и он шагнул под водопад брызг. Медленно расстегнул рубашку, но скорее от неудобства, чем от желания, и бросил мокрой тряпкой на пол. Всё это время он поддерживал зрительный контакт, даже когда снимал носки и обувь.

Уилл считал, что очень хорошо контролировал своё дыхание. По правде сказать, он не видел Ганнибала голым с тех пор, как его раны зажили, и особо остро реагировал на подобное зрелище сейчас. Пришлось скрестить руки на груди и впиться пальцами в плечи, сопротивляясь желанию коснуться, потянуться навстречу, иначе вся его игра не стоила бы выеденного яйца.

Тем временем Ганнибал освободился и от брюк, Уилл позволил себе пройтись взглядом по его телу. Он даже губу закусил, чтобы не рассмеяться, потому что Ганнибал умудрился поставить себе засос ещё и чуть ниже тазовой косточки. Уилл схватил губку и передал ему.

— Отскребай себя, как хочешь.

Ганнибал намыливал себя неспешными круговыми движениями, позволяя воде тут же смывать пену, создавал спектакль, мать его. Но только он обернулся, стало заметно, как потяжелел его член, и это оказалось последней каплей. Уилл шагнул вперёд, выхватывая мочалку из рук Ганнибала.

Он тёр такое знакомое тело и ощущал непривычную твёрдость мускулатуры под руками. Но вскоре Уилл отбросил губку к куче мокрой одежды на полу и принялся размазывать пену руками. Прошёлся ногтями по волосам на груди, оставляя тонкие розовые полосы сквозь мыльную пену. Лёгкими движениями массировал ему плечи до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как расслабляются мышцы.

Ганнибал потянулся к нему, глаза сверкали, а рот приоткрылся от напряжённого дыхания. Вот теперь он стал полностью твёрдым, и его член прижимался к мокрой джинсовой штанине Уилла. Уилл глубоко вдохнул и провёл пальцами по засосу на шее.

— Ты не сможешь стереть его мылом, Уилл, — прошептал Ганнибал едва слышно.

Уилл с вызовом приподнял бровь, наклонился вперёд и засосал то же место уже по-настоящему. Ганнибал ахнул, и, посильнее запрокидывая голову, схватился за его плечи, не забывая потираться о бедро. Уилл засасывал и покусывал кожу, до тех пор, пока Ганнибала откровенно не начало потряхивать.

Когда Уилл отпустил его, тот выглядел абсолютно ошалевшим.

— Где ещё она трогала тебя, Ганнибал?

Ганнибал тяжело вздохнул, и Уиллу захотелось слизать струйки воды с его скул. Он хотел закутать его в одеяло, свернуть калачиком, обнимать и шептать, какими же они оба были придурками с того самого момента, как встретились. Но замысел Ганнибала подразумевал нечто иное.

— Ганнибал? — Уилл схватил его за горло, прижимая большим пальцем отметину, которую только что оставил сам. — Где ещё эта тварь трогала тебя?

Тот моргнул, и вода потекла с его губ, когда он попытался собрать слова воедино:

— Везде… где бы ты ни коснулся.

Уилл развернул Ганнибала за шею и выставил из душа, выключая воду. А потом смачно хлопнул по заднице, просто потому что мог и давно мечтал. Звук вышел божественный.

— Тащи свою блядскую задницу на кровать. И не смей вытираться.

Ганнибал тут же двинулся в нужном направлении, оставляя мокрый след на своём драгоценном паркете из восстановленной древесины. Уиллу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Он позволил себе большую глупую улыбку, которая натянула шрам на щеке, из-за чего слегка опустилось веко. Провёл рукой по подбородку, стараясь стереть ухмылку. А услышав скрип матраса, и вовсе придал лицу выражение едва сдерживаемой ярости.

Стянув по дороге мокрую футболку, Уилл потопал в спальню. Ганнибал чопорно восседал посередине кровати, скрестив лодыжки и закапав изголовье водой с мокрых волос. И хотя его лицо было полностью нейтральным, самодовольный блеск в глазах выдавал с головой. Ладно, пусть это будет его маленькой победой, если Ганнибала порадует.

Уилл схватил его за щиколотки и стащил вниз по кровати. Неподдельный шок в глазах Ганнибала привёл его в восторг, когда он грубо влез между его ног. А потом обхватил его голову руками и упал полным весом. Ганнибал тут же двинул бёдрами, ища соприкосновения с мокрой тканью джинсов.

Вот только Уилл тут же схватил его волосы в пригоршню и с силой дёрнул, едва Ганнибал предпринял попытку ещё разок потереться.

— Даже не думай подмахивать задницей. Понял меня? — прорычал он.

Бёдра Ганнибала тут же замерли. Уилл потянул волосы сильнее, заставляя его зашипеть.

— Не слышу ответа!

— Да, Уилл. — Ганнибал рассматривал его с восторженным любопытством.

— Неужели ты думал, что я позволю подобное? — усмехнулся Уилл. — Как долго, по-твоему, я терпел бы твои поздние приходы насквозь пропахшим духами?

— Года три, возможно? — прошептал Ганнибал, сверкнув глазами.

— Что? — Хватка дрогнула, чем Ганнибал и воспользовался, приподнимаясь ближе к лицу Уилла.

— В течение трёх лет я позволял Алане развлекаться, издеваясь надо мной рассказами о твоей семье. Деталями твоей свадьбы. Как тебе нравится играть в бейсбол со своим приёмным сыном. Все её догадки о том, что вы с Молли переедете подальше от города и устроите милое уютное гнёздышко. — Ганнибал откинулся на кровать, его губы сжались в тонкую линию от накативших воспоминаний. — Я выдержал всё без колебаний. А потом… потом вернулся ты с запахом своего отвратительно лосьона. Но хуже того, от тебя разило мылом «Dove» и дешёвым антивозрастным кремом из круглосуточного супермаркета.

Уилл потянулся рукой к подбородку Ганнибала, он хотел грубо и яростно схватить его, но не справился с собой и в итоге мягко погладил, ласково рассматривая.

— И эта жасминовая шкура стала моей расплатой?

Ганнибал опустил глаза и прижался подбородком к руке.

— Напоминанием о том, как легко меняется запах.

Все планы Уилла на яростный секс под предлогом ревности были раздавлены признанием Ганнибала. Настроение тоже легко меняется. Он позволил маске соскользнуть, пока рассматривал вблизи его лицо — такой уязвимый и обиженный каннибальчик, да ещё и в совсем неподходящее время.

— Ты сумасшедший сукин сын, — пробормотал Уилл, утыкаясь в его губы мягким поцелуем.

Губы Ганнибала удивлённо раздвинулись.

— Ты совсем не сердишься.

Уилл покачал головой, и Ганнибал прищурился.

— Нет. — Уилл снова поцеловал его тепло, трепетно. Он начал двигать бёдрами, пока Ганнибал не поймал ритм и не качнулся вместе с ним.

— Но ты был в ярости, когда я вернулся домой. — Голос Ганнибала заметно дрожал, а сам он откинулся на подушки, оголяя шею.

— Был, — подтвердил Уилл и тут же скользнул губами по сонной артерии, довольный участившимся пульсом.

Руки Ганнибала легли ему на бёдра, прижимая сильнее.

— Не думал, что ты такой всепрощающий.

Уилл поймал взгляд Ганнибала, позволив зрительному контакту продлиться дольше необходимого.

— Ты никогда не хотел пахнуть жасмином, Ганнибал. Ты всегда мечтал пахнуть только мной. — Уилл улыбнулся, проведя большим пальцем по его щеке. Он уже думал было упомянуть об уловке, пытаясь поддразнить, но что-то в глазах Ганнибала заставило его промолчать. Уилл наклонился к шее и потёрся щекой, наслаждаясь тем, как щетина царапает гладкую кожу. — Предлагаю забыть, как будто этой суки никогда и не существовало.

Ганнибал принялся дёргать джинсы Уилла до тех пор, пока мокрый материал не сполз до коленей. Несколькими рывками Уилл стащил их окончательно и отбросил на пол с влажным шлепком. Если он не уберёт их в ближайшее время, влага впитается в древесину и окончательно её деформирует. Хотя идея дома со шрамами от их любви, такими же, как и на их телах, Уиллу решительно импонировала.

Он снова завладел его ртом, с удовольствием посасывая нижнюю губу, тем временем их влажные тела скользили друг по другу. Ганнибал хватался за плечи, впиваясь ногтями и стараясь прижать ближе. Распластавшись поверх Ганнибала, Уилл сдвинулся так, чтобы их члены оказались на одном уровне. При следующем движении бёдер они застонали уже одновременно.

Уилл посасывал мочку уха и нежную кожу за ним, накрыв ладонью рот Ганнибала. Тот старательно вылизал её, и тогда Уилл обхватил рукой оба члена вместе.

Как только Ганнибал принялся толкаться в его руку, ощущения непреодолимо возросли. Уилл начал кусаться, оставляя маленькие полумесяцы по всей шее Ганнибала — по одному за каждый его стон. Ногти впились ему в задницу, прижимая плотнее. К утру наверняка останутся синяки.

Уилл надеялся, что они останутся.

Он провёл зубами по горлу, чтобы выдохнуть в ухо:

— Больше никакого жасмина. Только запах крови, готовки и меня.

— Д-да… — выдохнул Ганнибал, заикаясь.

При очередном толчке Уилл почувствовал, как поджались яйца. Как же быстро, чёрт.

— Скажи это, Ганнибал. Я хочу слышать.

— Только ты… — Ганнибал захлебнулся стоном и задрожал. — Мне нужен только ты.

Уилл прижался к нему лбом, втягивая остатки запахов. Пот, сандаловое дерево и мускус — ничего постороннего, идеальный аромат.

— Ну же… — усмехнулся Уилл и сильнее сжал ладонь, хотя сам уже сбился с ритма по мере приближения оргазма. — Отметь меня тогда.

Губы Ганнибала слепо ткнулись ему в плечо, он с силой прикусил и кончил одним долгим дрожащим толчком. Уилл прижался щекой к его лицу и уже где-то на пике оргазма почувствовал, как поддаётся кожа. Острый запах меди ударил в нос, и Уилл со стоном сполз лбом куда-то в район уха. Именно этого он и хотел для них в будущем — купаться в крови и страсти до скончания веков.

После нескольких рваных вдохов Ганнибал наконец отпустил его плечо. Даже успел лизнуть покалеченную плоть, прежде чем голова тяжело упала на подушку. Уилл смотрел, как тот растягивается под ним — точь-в-точь сытый и довольный котяра.

Затем Уилл убрал руку, пытаясь не вымазать всё вокруг, но в итоге улыбнулся и вытер ладонь об живот Ганнибала, заодно размазав и по волосам на груди. Ганнибал чуть приподнял голову, сощурился и улыбнулся.

— Надо всё убрать.

— Секундочку.

Уилл поднёс руку ко рту Ганнибала и задохнулся, когда тот облизал испачканные пальцы. Член болезненно дёрнулся, желая восстать вновь. Ганнибал приподнял бровь.

— Интересно, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы уговорить тебя вернуться к твёрдому состоянию, используя исключительно мои зубы и язык?

Уилл со вздохом слез с кровати, протягивая Ганнибалу чистую руку.

— Я уже слишком стар, чтобы вернуться к таким играм раньше чем через час. Поэтому давай быстро приберёмся и ляжем спать. Утром ещё наиграемся.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему, перешагивая кучу мокрых шмоток на полу и позволяя увести себя в ванную.

***

Уилл обнаружил, что чисто эргономически Ганнибал Лектер являлся отличной подушкой. Мягкие волосы на груди делали его до чёртиков уютным, с достаточно неплохой поддержкой для шеи.

Когда Уилл угнездился, обняв Ганнибала поперёк груди и прижавшись носом, он на мгновение поднял взгляд, рассматривая человека, с которым решил провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Самодовольство буквально лезло изо всех щелей.

Ганнибал просто излучал удовлетворение как радиоактивный элемент: глаза блаженно прикрыты, уголок рта приподнят. Правой рукой он поглаживал мягкие влажные кудри, как будто успокаивал любимого питомца. О чём, интересно, он думал? Даже дыхание казалось надменным. Разумеется. Он создал план, и этот план был разыгран как по нотам.

— В общем… — Уилл невинно постучал пальцами по седой поросли. — С жасмином ты закончил, я правильно понимаю?

Ганнибал открыл глаза и приподнял с подушки голову, полную сумасшедших и амбициозных мыслей, чтобы напрямую явить Уиллу не особо искреннее исполнение чистого раскаяния.

— Ты никогда не поймёшь, какую боль я испытывал, заставляя тебя проходить через все эти испытания, Уилл. Я обещаю, что больше никогда не оставлю тебя.

— Это хорошо. — Уилл бесхитростно улыбнулся. — Не представляю, что бы мы делали, когда один из наших соседей застукал бы тебя за распылением женских духов и размазыванием помады по губам, а это был всего лишь вопрос времени, замечу. Мне бы пришлось перебить к чертям весь район.

Ухмылка Ганнибала сначала сползла, а потом сжалась до белой линии, так сильно он прикусил губы.

— Осторожнее. — Уилл поднял руку, чтобы похлопать его по губам. — Ты кусаешь слишком сильно, откусишь же. Мне тебя потом, что, Чилтоном звать?

Ганнибал зарычал и клацнул зубами в миллиметре от пальцев Уилла. Впрочем, Уилл ожидал чего-то подобного, а потому только шире улыбнулся.

— Хотя моим любимым моментом стали ногти. Давай в следующий раз сделаем маникюр вместе, а? Мы могли бы накрасить друг другу ногти на ногах, заплести косички и подраться подушками. Идеальная вечеринка! Жаль, я ушёл до того, как ты решил поставить себе засосы. Серьёзно, как у тебя это вообще получилось? Наждачная бумага? Или ты купил какой-то хитрый насос?

Внезапно идеальная подушка Уилла превратилась в камень. В общем-то как и вся кровать, потому что его с неё попросту столкнули.

— Думаю, что возможно, тебе будет более удобно в своей собственной комнате этой ночью.

Уилл заполз на кровать и сгрёб Ганнибала в охапку, обхватывая руками и ногами, словно это был последний билет в лучшую жизнь.

— Ты, может, и подумал, но твой матрас мне нравится больше.

— В таком случае, оставлю тебя наслаждаться им в одиночестве. — Ганнибал умудрился выкрутиться из осьминожьего захвата Уилла, но при этом совершенно не эффектно грохнулся с кровати сам. Уилл попытался заглушить свой смех, когда всклокоченная макушка Ганнибала всё же показалась над уровнем матраса, но вероятно, не возымел успеха, потому что глаза напротив готовы были сжечь всё до основания.

Ганнибал поднялся, элегантно поправил причёску, выпрямился и, полностью обнажённый, направился к двери. Уилл насладился этим маршем сполна, удивляясь, как тот мог сохранять такое достоинство и спесь, когда его член при каждом шаге шлёпался то об одну, то об другую ногу.

Когда Ганнибал был уже рядом с дверью, Уилл вздохнул, откинул одеяло и во весь свой обнажённый рост распластался по кровати.

— Прекрасно, ну и уходи, — буркнул он вдогонку. Ганнибал развернулся и вперился в него сердитым взглядом. — Просто не обижайся, если в следующий раз я потру шею наждачкой, чтобы было похоже на царапины от щетины, и распылю какой-нибудь мужской одеколон по всему дому, потому что парфюм у нас вроде как творит чудеса.

Уилл усмехнулся, натягивая шрам на щеке. А Ганнибал зарычал, бросился к кровати и приложил его к матрасу с опасной силой.

Ухмылка Уилла даже не дрогнула.

Ганнибал наклонился ближе, и его зубы сверкнули в тусклом свете.

— Боюсь, я не смогу этого допустить.

Уилл приподнял одну бровь.

— Слишком ревнивый?

— Нет, — прорычал Ганнибал, обнажая клыкастую улыбку. — Просто слишком близко познакомился с твоими ужасными вкусами в одеколоне.

Уилл заливисто рассмеялся, заполняя комнату эхом, но Ганнибал быстро заткнул его поцелуем.


End file.
